


Scars

by asoulofstars



Series: A Mess You Would Wear With Pride [5]
Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Communication, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecurities, Listen these two are great at emotional conversations and I love writing them, Naked Cuddling, Past Child Abuse, Scars, Sharing a Bed, Well topless, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoulofstars/pseuds/asoulofstars
Summary: Riona and Shawn bare some of their scars.
Relationships: Past Riona Gallagher/Brooklyn Ward, Shawn Spencer/Original Female Character(s), Shawn Spencer/Riona Gallagher, past OFC/OFC
Series: A Mess You Would Wear With Pride [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028376
Kudos: 3





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place post "A Very Juliet Episode". I absolutely adore them.

Riona was getting a snack out of the vending machine when she saw Shawn limping back into the station. She nearly dropped her quarters, and she put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.

“What happened to you?” she asked. “You promised me you would be careful!”

“I couldn’t let the US Marshall kill Scott. Or try to shoot me!” He gave her a weak smile, but he winced and gingerly touched his split lip.

Riona frowned at him. “I’m driving you home. You’re not getting on that motorcycle death trap of yours in this condition.” She happened to enjoy his motorcycle and taking rides with him, but she also knew better than to put him back on that thing when he was _limping_.

Shawn limped closer and leaned into her. “You know, for a forensic specialist, you have really taken to acting like my doctor lately.”

“That’s because you keep getting hurt.” She kissed his temple. “Come on. I was just working on paperwork; I can finish tomorrow. Let’s get you laying down.”

Shawn draped an arm over her shoulders, and Riona wrapped an arm around his waist. This position was becoming a little too familiar for her, but she was glad that he was accepting her help. It made her feel better to fuss, and Shawn indulged her fussing. She first had to go downstairs to lock up her files and grab her purse, but Shawn just kept playing with her hair, and she smiled to herself as she got him back up to her car.

Shawn leaned back in her passenger seat. “You know, it makes me feel better to know that you worry about me.”

“I always will,” she answered. “You might give me an aneurysm one day, but I always will.”

She glanced over at Shawn, who opened his mouth.

“If you dare say you’re not that bad, I might smack you.”

“Fair enough.”

Riona pulled into the dry cleaner’s Shawn was renting, and Riona got out and draped his arm over her shoulders once more. He pressed a kiss to her temple, and they walked inside. Riona helped ease him onto the bed.

“You want to stay?” he asked. “You can borrow a t-shirt and some sweats to sleep in.”

Riona swallowed and nodded. She kissed his cheek, and then she went to pick out the clothes from the drawer he pointed at. She went into his bathroom to change, and she smiled as she pulled his clothes on. His clothes actually fit her fairly well; they weren’t too big, except the sweatpants being just a little long. He had gotten out of his jacket and jeans when she got back, and he patted the bed beside him. She curled up and put her ear over his heart, resting her left hand over his chest, and rubbing her thumb against him.

Shawn’s fingers ran up and down her spine, and he kissed the top of her head. “Why do you always rub my scar?” he asked.

Riona tilted her head up. “Oh. I…didn’t really realize I was. It’s raised skin, and it’s where I like to rest my hand.” She rubbed her thumb over it again. “Does it bother you?”

“No. It’s comforting, actually. I’ve always been a little self-conscious about it, but you make me feel like it’s just another part of me.” He nuzzled her.

Riona smiled and kissed his chest. “I’m glad. I wish I could see my scars like that.”

“Well, you’ve made them part of you. You have tattoos on your arms over the scars. They’re both very you.” He took her left hand and ran his thumb over her infinity sign.

“Those aren’t my only scars,” she whispered.

Shawn frowned at her. Riona sat up and pulled off the shirt he’d lent her. Even in the low light, the scars were stark against her skin, raised and ugly. She felt his fingers run over them, and she tensed. He rubbed them with his thumb the same way she was rubbing his scar, and she leaned into his touch.

“Riona, what _happened_ to you?” he asked gently.

“Mama decided that Papa using me as an ash tray wasn’t punishment enough. She held me up against a ceiling fan.”

Shawn pulled her into him, back against his chest. Riona closed her eyes, and she tried to focus on breathing, feeling Shawn’s chest and ribs expand and contract against her, and she timed herself so that her breaths lined up with his.

“This tattoo looks different than your other ones,” Shawn mused, tracing his fingers over the letters that covered her shoulder. “Did someone do this with a needle?”

“Yeah, that was done entirely stick and poke with a needle and ink. My first girlfriend back in college was pretty handy and did tattoos for all the girls who wanted them. Soll’s name was the first thing that came to mind, and it took hours, but she did it.” Riona flushed a little.

“Didn’t it hurt?” he asked.

“Shawn, I went to school the day after my parents did this to me and didn’t let anyone know what was going on or how much pain I was in. A tattoo was _nothing_ after that.”

Shawn hummed against her. Riona turned to him, and he ran his fingers through her hair. Riona let out a soft noise akin to a purr. Shawn pulled his own shirt off, and he took her hand and held it against his scar.

Riona was surprised by the sudden openness, and she found herself admiring him. The wound from getting shot was already scarring on his shoulder, and he was deceptively fit under his shirt. She stroked the skin of both his surgery scar and the bullet wound. He captured the hand against his shoulder and squeezed it hard.

“I’m right here,” he said gently. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Riona wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his chest. “Promise?” she asked, looking at him from under her eyelashes.

“Pinky promise,” he swore, holding his little finger out to her.

Riona smiled and kissed his jaw as she wrapped her own pinky around his.


End file.
